


Hummingbird

by McHanzoBurger



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, M/M, References to Depression, Sad, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHanzoBurger/pseuds/McHanzoBurger
Summary: What if you find the missing piece of happiness to complete the puzzle? And then lose it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written during work while I was bored and cold. I suddenly felt "empty" hence why I was able to write this.

If you asked Genji, there were a lot of things which were just.. perfect... about Zenyatta. The soft humming noises of the omnic his systems which lured Genji to sleep, the melodic sound in his voice, the calm aura. But also when the omnic would use his firm voice to correct children or when he had to use his purple orbs during fights. There was nothing that didn't make the omnic look perfect in Genji his eyes. The omnic even almost looked... human.

Genji himself, when he looked into the mirror, he only saw multiple missing pieces of various puzzles. All just thrown together, but unable to fit and create a picture. He believed he had failed, in everything he once had done, as well he believed he would fail in everything he would do. His brains were flooded with half-eaten memories, unable to be recreated since Hanzo had nearly killed him, it kept Genji awake at night. But also unable to rest during the day.  
He tried, to become a better person, or in his case these days in overwatch, to become a better cyborg. He had learned about patience from Zenyatta, but he knew he still had a long way to go before his goal would be reached.

Soft chuckles disturbed Genji his flooding thoughts and he blinked behind his visor, turning his head to where the melodic sound came from. Zenyatta softly, always so careful and gentle, removed Genji his faceplate and placed it down on the ground. Genji didn't speak to him, he just looked at the omnic, in a silent confirmation that he allowed the omnic his actions and that the other had his full attention. "You must learn not to dwell too much in thoughts my student. The past might be vague, but so is the future. Don't worry about what has been or what's yet to come. Only worry about now." The omnic sure knew when to say the right thing, it almost felt like as if the other could read his mind, or more his soul. "But what if I want to worry about the future?" He simply asked, his eyes never breaking away from gazing at Zenyatta. "Then it's a worry we will carry together little sparrow. But for now, you should not. Today is a good day. For now we can worry about now, instead of about others. But tell me, what are you worrying about?"  
Genji slightly smiled as he eyes the omnic with a amused twinkle in his eyes. He could see that Zenyatta was smiling as well thanks to the lights on the omnic his faceplate "i worry that you still worry about others, master."  
Zenyatta slightly chuckled and didn't answer the cyborg. Not that Genji minded, it never felt like he was being ignored by the omnic. Instead, it always felt peacefull between the two of them. They could sit together in silence for hours, through meditation as well when they were just sitting together. They could also talk a lot. One day Genji would be the one talking, the other it would be Zenyatta his turn.  
Despite all the pieces of Genji his past, which were just glued together as one picture, he never regretted anything which had happened. If it weren't for the past, he would have never met Zenyatta after all. Calmly, Genji stood up from his spot and reached out a hand to the omnic who was seated next to him. The omnic took his hand and used it to get up. The silent humming and whirring of Zenyattas mechanics sounded like a calming song in Genji his storm-like brain and it felt just right.  
He had found missing pieces of his puzzle which created a bright future ahead. Even if he didn't want to look forward too far, for now he was satisfied. And no matter where his path might lead, he knew he wouldn't have to walk alone ever again.


	2. Sakura

Zenyatta remembered it all too well. His circulations were overheated, wires snapped, some parts of his omnic body broken. He couldn't talk, he couldn't move, he was slumped against a wall in a puddle of oil and mixed with fluids from his body, as he just watched. He wished he could close his eyes, but he couldn't. He wished he could make it all stop, but he couldn't.  
Covered in the silence, like the one after a storm, he witnessed the battle and the end of it. It had been a mission, which had gone horribly wrong. It had cost many lives of enemies, as well allies and from the innocent. His empty gaze, the lights barely able to register the sight, were locked onto the body of his student. In silence he prayed for the other to get up. He wanted to go to him, he wanted to heal him, but he couldn't.

He was a omnic and would always remember the way Genji smiled at him and told him that he had a human heart beating in his chest and that would always beat for the omnic. So why did it stop beating? Zenyatta couldn't register anything aside the empty look in Genji his eyes. All he could do is sit there, wait and pray for the best and that this nightmare would end soon.

But he had never been so wrong in his life before.

His body, still under repairs by the hands of Mercy, Baptise and Torbjörn was pushed in a wheelchair while Zenyatta sat in it, covered in silence.  
He heard everyone talk around him, he could use his upper body and would on occasion just nod or look away. Silence fell as a heavy blanket over all the people who had gathered. Only soft cries and wimpers were heard. Zenyatta looked up to the person next to him, the one who avoided to look at everyone, but also looked at nothing in specific. He silently reached out and took Hanzo his hand into his and then stared at the same spot as Hanzo was looking at. Hanzo acknowledge the omnic his touch by slightly squeezing their hold, but he didn't talk. He didn't need to according to Zenyatta. Zenyatta preferred the silence and he knew that he didn't had to tell Hanzo anything because they were feeling the same.

Hanzo had always been a man of a few words. Only talking when he really had to.  
Zenyatta didn't mind the silence, aside when he would give advice to others.  
You could say, that for the two of them some habits had grown back.

But what was left to speak about, when the sparrow was no longer between them?


	3. Sunrise

Zenyatta had traveled to Hanamura as soon as his body had recovered enough to allow him to. The place which Zenyatta always wanted to visit with Genji, but never got to. In the dark of night, to make sure the guards wouldn't spot him, he went to the temple where Hanzo and Genji once had battled.  
Covered in silence, Genyatta looked at the shattered arrows, the scratches made by a blade, until he faces a gigantic wall scroll with two dragons on it. A blade, stationed underneath it. Zenyatta slumped down against the wall, his back pressed against it as he turned his face to look at the green dragon. He missed Genji, a lot. He regretted the day he had watched Genji die. He regretted, that he had been unable to save the youngest of the Shimada clan. Turning off the lights in his faceplate, he simply sat there.

A metallic crack broke the soft humming of Zenyatta his circulations and he could feel the soft pressure of a hand on his shoulder to distract his mind from wherever the crack came from.  
It was as if they made a silent agreement, Zenyatta knew that since the day he and Hanzo had stopped talking. He was thankful, even if he couldn't say it out loud, but he was pretty sure he didn't need to.

Hanzo pushed the sword deeper into the omnic, making sure to destroy the most important wires and parts hidden inside the omnic. Slowly he pulled himself away from the sword, leaving a hand on the omnic his shoulder as he said a prayer in silence.

The day the sparrow stopped singing, he took the voices of the assassin and the omnic.  
The day the sparrow his eyes stopped beating, was the day he took two hearts with him.  
The only thing left behind was silence and emptiness in two cold bodies. No longer heated by the happiness of love for a brother or a lover.

Fold a assassin his past as a wall around him, take away the last thing he loves the most, and bitterness shall take over his heart. His emotions left behind by the empty body of a omnic.  
But who was truly the happiest of the three?   
Not the one left behind, not the one who made a decision, but the one who didn't had to carry the pain of the other two.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy how this work turned out to be so I might make changes later on.
> 
> I have no beta reader.  
> Also nobody who corrects my grammar mistakes.


End file.
